Si toi aussi Version Hetalia
by Bey0nd
Summary: Vous connaissez tous le jeu du "Si toi aussi...", et bien en voici une version, MA version Hetalia. Enjoy
1. Si toi aussi

**Si toi aussi...**

→ Quand tu vois Allemagne tu penses "Nazi !".

→ Quand tu tapes "Lovino" sur ta tablette le correcteur orthographique affiche "Levrette".

→ Tu te dis que si tu te perds dans le désert, ce ne sera pas grave car il y aura un China Town et que de toute façon tu aimes la cuisine chinoise.

→ Quand tu vois un robinet tu penses "Become one with Mother Russia kolkolkol".

→ Tu ne peux plus regarder Captain America sans voir Alfred dans le costume.

→ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de reprendre les gens qui confondent un kilt et une jupe.

→ Quand tu vois Espagne avec une guitare tu penses aux Gipsy Kings.

→ Quand ta langue fourche dans une conversation Feliciano devient "Ficello" et Romano "Roméo".

→ Quand Romano devient "Roméo" tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'imaginer la scène du balcon avec Espagne en Juliette. (1)

→ Tu ignorais l'existence du Liechtenchtein avant de regarder Hetalia.

→ Tu éclates de rire pendant les cours d'histoire-géo, surtout quand ton prof ne connaît pas les déterminants et que "L'Allemagne" et "La France" par exemple deviennent "Allemagne" et "France". Ceci est une invitation au mal. (2)

→ Quand tu as tes règles tu demandes à Arthur de sortir de tes sous-vêtements. (3)

→ Quand tu te plains d'avoir une poitrine trop petite tu regardes Ukraine et tout de suite ça va mieux.

→ Quand tu te mets en colère, tu cries "Chopin Power !" en te mettant à faire du Air Piano.

→ Tu te transformes en véritable éponge quand ton prof d'histoire commence à parler de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis.

→ Quand tu vois France, parfois, tu as tellement honte d'être français.

→ Depuis que tu as regardé Hetalia un planisphère est pour toi la chose la plus kiffante au monde.

→ À chaque fois que Nikos Alliagas passe à la télé tu l'imagines entouré de chats. (4)

→ Tu penses à présent que la Pologne est un pays rempli de poneys et de maisons roses.

→ Tu es persuadé d'une théorie du complot impliquant des Teletubies albinos qui tenteraient d'envahir notre planète qu'ils jugent primitive à cause des Hommes. En fait les créateurs du dessin animé ont tenté de nous prévenir...! *musique dramatique*

→ Tu as remarqué que Allemagne, dans sa période nazie, était un sacré chaud lapin: d'abord Pologne, puis Pays-Bas, Belgique, France, à part Angleterre qui s'est rebiffé et Russie qui lui a carré un robinet dans le cul, y'a pas grand monde en Europe qui lui a résisté...! Un tombeur je vous dis !

→ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de crier "Pastaaaa !" dans la queue quand il y en a au menu du self, t'attirant ainsi des regards effrayés depuis certains, et un écho chez les connaisseurs.

→ Quand en cours d'anglais ton prof parle du British Empire tu penses "Iggy Pirate..." en bavant sur ta table.

→ Tu penses que le sirop d'érable est le meilleur lubrifiant au monde.

* * *

(1) Ceci est une true story. J'étais dans le bus avec une amie pour rentrer chez moi, et on discutait de doujinshis Hetalia (Parce que oui, nous sommes des perverses :B) quand, alors qu'on parlait de Gerita, ma langue a fourché et Feliciano est devenu Ficello. Donc déjà on s'est bien marré pendant une dizaine de minutes là-dessus, et ensuite re-belote! Avec du Spamano cette fois, Romano qui devient Roméo. Re fou rire, et là mon esprit tordu s'imagine la scène du balcon dans la pièce de Shakespeare, avec Espagne qui déclame "Oh,Roméo,mon Roméo!" à un Lovino déguisé en bas d'un balcon. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et,ça nous a fait tout le trajet, c'est-à-dire environ 1 heure. Mais bon, vous vous en foutez, alors on continue !

(2) Ça aussi, c'est une true story. Mon prof d'histoire (on va l'appeler ), donc, que j'adore énormément au passage, ne connaît pas les déterminants, les articles qu'on met devant les noms de pays. Donc un jour, il nous a quand même sorti " Alors, France est un peu conne -oui bon, il garde le genre, donc c'est un peu bizarre-, elle a construit la ligne Maginot en disant "Ouais, les Allemands pourront pas passer vu qu'ils vont nous attaquer par Alsace, comme pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. ET BAH NON. Allemagne est passée par Belgique, elle nous a bien prit par derrière en entubant France profondément. Donc, bah capitulation quoi, occupation, et tout le tralala." JE VOUS JURE QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE. JE LE JURE.

(3) Le sang, c'est rouge. L'uniforme militaire de l'empire britannique, était rouge. Ahem, on est les seuls dans ma région à dire que "Les Anglais ont débarqué" dans cette situation...?

(4) Nikos Alliagas est grec. Grèce, les chats, voilà, je vais me pendre, merci, au revoir :meurs:

* * *

Bien. C'était un petit texte bonus, quelque chose que j'ai écrit quand je n'avais ni Internet ni réseau téléphone (oui,il y a encore des endroits pareils en France...).

Je tiens à préciser que oui, je pense effectivement tout cela. Et oui, je vais pas très bien dans ma tête.

Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite à ce texte, cela dépendra si j'en trouve d'autres tout aussi bien.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Tschüss~


	2. Si toi aussi 2 !

**Hey bande de gens ~**

 **Voici la tant attendue seconde version du "Si toi aussi..." hetalien !**

 **Bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez~**

* * *

 **Si toi aussi...**

→ Quand tu as un ami étranger tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de chercher des similitudes entre lui et la nation hetalienne.

→ Tu n'es plus capable d'écouter "La Marche des Rois" de Georges Bizet sans piailler comme une fangirl. (1)

→ Se concentrer en cours d'Histoire est devenu impossible pour toi.

→ Tu regardes à présent l'Eurovision sous un nouvel angle. Particulièrement quand l'Union Jack apparaît en mode kameo dès qu'une délégation étrangère est interviewée. (Iggy, on sait que tu te sens seul, mais quand même...!)

→ Tu es devenu plus patriotique envers ton pays depuis que tu as vu sa représentation hetalienne. (Vive la République, Vive la France ! *Marseillaise*)

→ Tu ne détestes plus un pays qu'auparavant tu ne pouvais pas voir. (Iggy... Tu sais qu'au fond je t'apprécie. Et toi aussi Lud'.)

→ Tu milites pour que France ne soit plus vu comme un pédophile dévergondé.

→ Tu appelles tous les canaris que tu vois Gilbird.

→ Tu apprécies de plus en plus les meubles Ikea. (Bah quoi, ils peuvent s'assembler pour devenir un putain de Transformers...!)

→ Depuis que tu connais Hetalia, il t'est impossible de suivre le journal TV ou un cours d'Histoire sans imaginer les nations personnifiées dans toutes les situations évoquées.

→ Tu vois les films Pirates des Caraïbes comme une réécriture de la période Pirate d'Angleterre. Avec France en Jack Sparrow bien sûr. Des idées pour Monsieur Poulpe ?

→ Tu fuis dès qu'un(e) Anglais(e) s'approche de ta cuisine. (2)

→ Tu ne sais dire que des insultes en italien. (Merci Lovi !)

→ Quand tu rentres dans une animalerie tu cherches désespérément un lapin vert avec des ailes à adopter. ( Ne rigolez pas, je rêve d'adopter un petit Flying Mint Bunny...! )

→ Tu es devenu un connaisseur en stéréotypes mondiaux.

→ Tu dévalises le rayon "gels coiffants" du premier supermarché du coin pour tenter de te faire la coupe de Danemark. Sans succès soit dit en passant.

→ À force de lire des doujinshis Hetalia tu finis par prendre le tic de répéter des expressions étrangères. ( Du genre moi, à cause des doujins Spamano, je ne dis plus "c'est mignon" mais "¡que lindo!". Je suis contaminée par mon beau Matador...!~ )

→ Tu rêves de te marier avec la réincarnation humaine de ta nation préférée. ( Oh. Mon. Dieu. Un Tonio dans notre monde... *cri de fangirl en délire + saignement de nez + tombe dans les pommes )

→ Tu imagines TRÈS BIEN Amérique et Angleterre dans cette vidéo : Danrock - Stéréotypes USA vs UK ( sur YouTube~ )

→ Quand tu as tes règles et que l'une de tes amies utilise déjà l'expression avec Arthur, tu remplaces ce dernier par Antonio. (3)

→ La première fois que tu as vu Chine tu t'es posé une question existentielle : Garçon ou fille ?

→Tu ne serais plus contre une invasion extraterrestre de la Terre s'ils sont tous comme Tony.

→ France t'a convaincu que la Réincarnation existe. ( Jeaaaaaaaaanne, cet épisode m'a fait pleurer putain... C'est le seul avec celui de la guerre d'Indépendance d'Amérique...! )

→ Tu imagines TEEEEEEEELLEMENT Angleterre en James Bond. ( _My name is Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland._ AAAAAAAAAH MY GOD QUE CE SERAIT BEAU ! )

* * *

(1) La chanson d'invocation des démons d'Angleterre, bande de patatos~ TRUE STORY ! Baba (Saigo no Jikan) est tombée sur ce morceau pendant un test en cours de musique, et elle s'est mise à fangirler toute seule comme une tarée. Pour à la fin aller demander au prof s'il connaissait Hetalia et se faire rire au nez. Mais bon, elle lui en veut pas, notre Papaganon est trop adorable pour qu'on lui en veuille~

(2) L'une de mes meilleures amies est d'origine anglaise (Baba encore...) et je peux vous assurer que de caractère comme pour les dons culinaires elle est la copie conforme de Thuthur...! La preuve, elle a foirrer des pâtes (c'est sûr que si on allume pas la plaque, on va pas aller loin Baba...). Pis je suis désolée, mais je préfère encore bouffer un oeil de baracuda plutôt que du pudding...!

(3) Oui. Y'a peu de temps, j'ai aussi remarqué que la veste de Conquistador d'Espagne était couleur carmin. *ahem*

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Bien ! J'espère que cette deuxième version de "Si toi aussi..." vous aura faite autant rire que la première, n'hésitez encore pas à faire vos propositions dans les reviews !**

 **Je tiens à remercier OtakuSkizo, Cyrielle13, ma petite Rainouchounette et enfin bien sûr ma Baba adorée pour leur contribution~**

 **Et au passage, puisque nous sommes le 4 juillet, souhaitons tous un bon anniversaire à Alfred !**

 **Bye bye~**


End file.
